On a beautiful afternoon, Gabriela rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of mangos for $6.27 each and baskets of nectarines for $6.18 each. Gabriela decided to buy a basket of mangos and a basket of nectarines because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Gabriela need to pay for her produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Gabriela needs to pay, we need to add the price of the mangos and the price of the nectarines. Price of mangos + price of nectarines = total price. ${6}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Gabriela needs to pay $12.45.